Girl Crush
by Gr33nPower25
Summary: Quinn has a girl crush on Rachel but doesn't want to admit it. What would happen if Santana makes her realize she appreciates the female form more than the male form?
1. Chapter 1 : Beginning

Girl Crush

A/N: I just came up with this after me and my best-friend talked on the phone one night. I am just putting this up and I don't know if I am going to continue it. This is an **AU** and **OOC.**

Pairings: build up to Quinn/Rachel

Disclaimer: Nothing… Except a couple of OCs

**Chapter 1: Beginning **

Santana and her cousin Precious arrived at Lima to visit her best-friend/sister-from-another-mister Quinn for the summer. They haven't seen each other for 8 months. Quinn greeted her sister-from-another-mister with a hug and couldn't help but stare at her. She was now 5'5, same tan skin, black long hair, and wears stylish and sexy clothing. "Hey S how are you?" asked Quinn. San looked at her, still the same old blonde with long, gorgeous, blond hair and beautiful hazel eyes. "Awesome because it's freakin summer!" replied San. Quinn turned to Precious and said "Hey", Precious greeted her with a smile and a nod.

Santana and her cousin are only visiting Lima for a day and then they are going to head back to Columbus 2 hours away with Quinn staying with them for a couple of days.

Santana looked at Quinn and said, "Hurry and get ready we are going to Rapids (a water park 15 minutes away) and we are meeting Rachel, Puck, Tina, Kurt, and Mike there. After 10 minutes, Quinn came out wearing dark green short-shorts that shows her nice ass and a navy blue tank top that says GO BLUE! With white flip-flops. She has her hair up in a high pony tail and you can clearly see her hazel eyes. San looks at her and shakes her head " Aye dios mio. I am totally giving you a make-over when we get to Columbus." Quinn ignores her and gets in her SUV with the San seating in the passenger seat and Precious in the back seat.

When they arrive at Rapids, they see their friends right away and walks towards them. They exchange "hellos" and hugs. After getting their stuff they entered the gates and looked for a good spot to leave their stuff. The guys were all wearing their swimming shorts. While the girls were wearing their bikinis and short-shorts. After getting settled in, they all head to the pools to have some fun. Quinn was spending most of the time with Santana, Rachel, and Mike. They were all having fun swimming around and messing with each other.

An hour later, they were all tired from riding water rides and swimming. They all meet up at their resting spot to eat and take a break. They were all eating sandwiches that Rachel made for all of them. Quinn gaze upon the scene in front of her, all of her friends are having a blast. Then she makes eye contact with Puck and they have a silent conversation. She excuses herself from the group. A minute later Puck excuses himself.

Both of them head to a secluded area behind the changing rooms, where no one can see them. Puck looked at Quinn hungrily, his eyes darkening with lust. He pinned her to the wall and crashed their lips together. He quickly plunged his tongue inside her mouth catching her off guard. She doesn't like Puck as a boyfriend, maybe before she had feelings for the boy, but that was in their freshman year.

They started having friends with benefits relationship with no strings attached, 2 months before summer started. So this thing going on between them has been happening for 3 months now. Quinn knows she should end this because she feels Puck is starting to get attach to her, with feelings.

They were having a heated make-out session. Quinn letting Puck roam his hands all over her body. She made sure he had a condom on him when he was about to penetrate her because she didn't want to get pregnant, especially not by Puck. 5 minutes later, they both fixed themselves and Quinn left first to head back to the group. Puck followed after counting to 100.

When Quinn got back, Rachel looked at her with sad eyes, which Quinn didn't see because she was avoiding everyone's stares. Rachel, Kurt, Santana and Mike are the only ones that know what's happening between Quinn and Puck. Quinn avoided their knowing gaze and started talking with Precious. Quinn always had a girl crush on Rachel, ever since they met in 7th grade, but she chooses to ignore it.

This is probably why she never had a successful relationship. Her first boyfriend was in 9th grade and it only lasted for 2 months. His name was Anthony and they didn't spend that much time together. She let him kiss her but that was depending on her mood. Her second boyfriend was in 10th grade, his name was Edmund. They only lasted for 3 ½ months, during the 3rd month she practically avoided him. Now, she is not in a relationship but stuck in a complicated situation with friends with benefit deal.

What she didn't know was that Rachel also has a girl crush on her, but she is better at hiding her feelings. The problem was that Rachel has a boyfriend. After an hour they all went their separate ways. Santana, Quinn, and Precious headed to Columbus right after.

Santana always teases Quinn about her being a pressed lemon. Quinn is in denial of her having more than a crush on Rachel and Santana is trying to make her realize that. She wants Quinn to realize that she is attracted to the female form more than the male. She plans to hook her up with her friend while she's at Columbus.

A day after, they were getting ready to go to the mall when Santana calls her friend Angela.

S: Hey Ann are you busy today?

A: No why what do you have something in mind?

S: Oh… just planning to go to the mall with my cousin and friend that I have been talking about.

A: Oh umm what was her name again? Quinn right?

S: Yes! I want you guys to get to know each other and maybe *cough hook cough up*

A: Sigh S…

S: ….. Umm ok see you later! Bye!

After the phone call, she and Precious finished up Quinn's makeover. They stared at their work; Quinn was wearing a blue and white sundress with matching sandals. She looks simple and yet stunning at the same time. Quinn drove them to the Columbus mall and there they met Angela. Santana sees Angela and says, "Ann! What a coincidence meeting you here". Ann looks at her as if she was crazy. "Hey San it is a coincidence meeting you here, the only mall in Columbus" replied Ann sarcastically. Quinn and Precious chuckles at this and Santana just glares at her. "So are you going to introduce me to your friends?" "Oh right so this is my cousin Precious and my best friend Quinn, guys this is my buddy Angela" Santana made sure to wink at Ann when she mentioned Quinn. "Hi guys my names Angela but you can call me Ann" She smiles at them. They continue walking around the mall looking in stores and thinking of what to buy. After an hour of walking they decided to take a break and head to the food court. They all decided they want some Burger King and found out that Quinn and Ann both love bacon.

They grab a table and just started getting to know each other even more. "You guys know that Ann plays the piano and people that play the piano are good with their fingers" Santana says while wiggling her eyebrows. Precious looked disturbed, Quinn looked amused, and Ann just face palmed.

Quinn and Ann are really hitting it off and Santana is pleased with herself. She wanted the two to get to know each other because she wants them to be living in an apartment together when they go to college in USF. Both Ann and Q already agreed that they would most likely go to USF for college and so they all decided to rent an apartment together.

At first Angela was hesitant about meeting with Quinn because she just didn't feel like meeting the girl. But after she saw her, she couldn't help but think she's pretty cute and after talking with her, she would like to know her better. Quinn and Angela both are having a great time just talking and laughing at each other. Quinn thinks this girl could be a great friend… or maybe even more….


	2. Chapter 2 : Hello Columbus

Girl Crush

A/N : Soooo... I have no idea this came up and so I updated this and still not sure if I am going to continue this but please review I would love to hear what you guys think and remember **AU and OOC.**

Parings - Eventually Faberry

Disclaimer : Nada...

**Chapter 2: Hello Columbus**

A day has passed since Quinn met Angela at the mall. Ever since then, the two have gotten closer to each other. They would often flirt on the phone or txt each other cheesy pick-up lines and Santana was liking what she saw.

Mr. and Mrs. Lopez got a call from their business and the two had to go to an urgent meeting and will be gone for a couple of days. Santana decides since Quinn only has two days left she'll throw a party and take full advantage while her parents are gone.

"Santana do you really think this is a good idea?" asked Quinn, while finding clothes to wear for tonight's party.

"Of course it's a fucking good Idea Q there's going to be booze, hot guys and girls, and plus there won't be any parentals coming home and ruining the fun" Santana said while applying make-up.

"Hmmmm….. im kinda with Q on this San… even though there might be hot guys, what if your neighbors tell Tio and Tia that you threw a party while they were gone?" Precious asked Santana

"Wow you guys are a bunch of pussies come on I got the neighbors covered so don't get your panties in a bunch and did I mention Angela was coming" Santana said while trying to hide an evil smirk

Quinn doesn't even want to know what her best friend is thinking and just decides to wear the black dress that they recently bought at the mall. The dress was up to her knees and had a dip that showed some of her cleavage and it made her look hot and sexy not like a slut. She finishes her outfit with black flats and a red belt.

Santana looked at Quinn with a pleased look "There you go Q, see what happens when you spend a couple of days with me, your starting to wear bearable clothing"

Quinn just rolls her eyes at her best friend and glances at Santana's and Precious choice of clothing. Santana had a pair of tight skinny jeans that showed her nice ass while wearing a white V-neck, her attire was simple but sexy. Precious on the other hand was wearing a red top and black short shorts, her style was like a naughty school girl.

After an hour of getting ready the doorbell rang "What the hell the party doesn't start till an hour" Precious said while Quinn went for the door.

"Oh that must be Ann, she said she'll come early to help us get things ready oh and did I mention she got us FREE alcohol!" Santana yelled to Quinn

When Quinn opened the door her jaw instantly hit the floor. She couldn't help stare at the girl in front of her. Angela had her jet black hair curled and was wearing a blue tank top that showed her tan skin and black skinny jeans that fitted in all the right places finishing with black flats she looked absolutely stunning.

"Hello to you to" said Angela with a smirk

"Uh oh um Hi" Quinn internally face palmed herself and thought 'real smooth'

"I like staring at you too Quinn but do you mind if we do that inside the house? It's getting chilly out here" Angela was amuse of how speechless she got Quinn. On the other hand she too would be speechless of how Quinn looked but the cold was keeping her from acting like a fool.

"Oh right come in" Quinn just wanted to quietly disappear

"Hey San I got the alcohol all ready and I got my cousin Mason to put it in your back yard" yelled Ann to Santana that was in the kitchen.

Another hour passed and the house was filled with teens that were either drunk, tipsy, or horny. Loud music was blasting out of the house and filled the whole street. Santana was currently sandwiched between two blond girls that were wait. Are those twins?

"Hey Angie I mean Ann are those twins dancing with San?" asked a little tipsy Quinn to a buzzed Angela

"You can call me Angie if you want I don't mind and yes those are two hot twins grinding with S" Angela felt a little turned on by the show the three girls were giving them.

Suddenly Quinn was getting pulled to the dance floor by Angie. They started dancing in front of each other swaying their bodies to the beat of the music. When the music changed to being more upbeat and Angie turned around and started grinding her ass to Quinn's center. Quinn was shocked but the alcohol in her system made her bolder and she instantly moved her hands to Angie's waist and pulled the girl closer if that's even posible.

Angie grabbed Quinn's neck and kissed her hungrily. She turned to face Quinn and deepened their kiss. Both girls were moaning and trying not to hump each other on the dance floor in front of everyone to watch. Angie reluctantly pulled away from Quinn, their lips inches away from each other and said "we should take this upstairs". Quinn nodded her head eagerly.

Both of them were buzzed and they climbed the stairs almost tripping on teens that were making out on the steps. They didn't care and just continued going up the stairs.

Quinn and Angie went into Santana's room and when Quinn closed the door, she was suddenly pinned to the door by Angie. She thought how she was the one always getting pinned either against a wall or a door. She mentally kicks herself for thinking about something like that in this type of situation.

She was attacking her neck with hungry kisses. She grabbed Angie's head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Angie slowly brought them to Santana's bed and they fell on top of each other. Quinn suddenly flipped them over so now she was on top and started kissing her ear down to her neck, while her hands began to go under Angie's tank top. Angie grabbed a fistful of Quinn's hair and guided her mouth to her breast. Quinn began to pull up Angie's tank top until she heard her cell phone ringing. She hesitated if she should ignore the call or answer it. Angie thought otherwise and decided to take off her own shirt making Quinn forget about the call. The phone rang again and the two girls let out annoyed sighs.

Quinn removed herself from Angie and picked up her phone that was set on the night stand. She mentally cursed herself about leaving her phone in Santana's room and interrupting them. When Quinn saw the caller i.d. she instantly sobered and answered the caller. "Hey Rachel what's up?" Angie looked at Quinn with a are-you-serious face. Quinn just sent her a quick apology.

"Hey Quinn sorry to be calling you hope I'm not interrupting anything important if I am I can just call back tomorrow" Rachel sounded heartbroken and Quinn wondered what happened. Quinn thought of what to say as to not hurt Angie's feelings.

"No Rach you're not, did anything happened while I was gone?" Quinn saw that Angie was putting her top back on and began to walk out. Quinn was about to stop her when Rachel interrupted her.

"Finn just broke up with me" Rachel started crying over the phone.

BAM! The door closed. Quinn asked herself 'why is life so harsh?'.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Truth is

Girl Crush

**A/N : I decided to write this chapter in Rachel's perspective. Tell me what you guys think and review.**

**Pairings : Eventually Faberry**

**Disclaimer : Nada**

**Chapter 3 : The Truth is…**

**RPV**

I was shocked when Finn started accusing me of cheating on him and then suddenly braking up with me. I thought we were doing fine but I guess I was wrong. He said that I didn't pay enough attention to him and that my mind was always somewhere else. Although he was right about one thing and that was that I can't stop thinking about a certain blonde beauty whenever I'm with my boyfriend.

*Flashback*

Finn and Rachel were at breadstix for their date and Finn was just talking about how he was the greatest quarterback in the whole state. Then he noticed that the brunette wasn't even listening to him and he got annoyed. "Hello! Earth to Rachel! Can you hear me?"

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts about a certain blonde and came face to face with an annoyed looking Finn. "Um… Yea… Sorry what were you saying?"

Finn just sighed and asked the brunette "Rachel what's up with you? Lately you've been spacing out and you look like you want to be anywhere except with me"

Rachel instantly felt bad that she made her boyfriend feel unwanted. "Sorry Finn I was just wondering what Qui…I mean our friends are doing with their summer"

Finn thought he heard her say Quinn but then he just let it slide "Well if you're so curious than go call them and hang out with them instead of me!" Finn stood up and left Rachel. Rachel let out a huff and stomped off to follow her overreacting boyfriend.

"Finn! Hey Finn! Finn please stop!" Rachel yelled after him.

He turned around and snapped at her "What do you want, I thought you wanted to go hang out with your friends?"

"I didn't say I wanted to go hang out with them I was just curious to what they were up to. Please can we just pretend this didn't happen and just continue our date, we can just head back to my house and watch a movie or something" Rachel pleaded

Finn looked at his girlfriend and he couldn't help to not stay mad at her so he agreed. They headed off to the Berry house and decided to watch Funny Girl. Halfway through the movie the couple was in a heated make-out session. Finn was currently on top of Rachel on her living room couch. Rachel's hands were lost in Finns hair and his hands were currently exploring Rachel's body.

Finn deepened their kiss and Rachel couldn't help the moan that escapes her lips. Finn smirked and went under her shirt to grab her right breast. Usually Rachel wouldn't let him go under her shirt but the moan encouraged him and it was like she was telling him 'yea go ahead I'm giving you permission to do whatever you want with me'.

The truth was, that the entire time they were making out, Rachel couldn't help but imagine that it was Quinn who was kissing her and who was on top of her, exploring her body. She imagined the blond deepening the kiss causing her to moan. Then she was being groped by Quinn and her entire body was on fire. She couldn't help buck up her hips and started dry humping the blondes leg.

Finn was shocked at the result of grabbing the girl's breast causing her to hump his leg. Suddenly he was whispering 'mailman…mailman…mailman'. Rachel didn't hear his chant and went to grab the back of his neck and pulled him in again for a searing kiss. Finn wouldn't be able to keep this up so he tried to think of a way to not embarrass himself. Then he thought if he told Rachel that he didn't have a condom with him then they would surely stop.

He said in between their kisses "Rach… I… don't have… a condom… with me"

Rachel couldn't help but reply "What do you mean? You don't need a condom since we're both girls…" when she finished saying that she suddenly felt the weight of the blonde's body off of her. That's when she opened her eyes and realizes what just happened.

Finn looked confused, angry, and shocked all at the same time. "What the hell Rachel! I am not a girl! Why would you think that I am a girl?"

Rachel tried to explain but Finn just wouldn't listen to her. His mind ended up concluding that he wasn't man enough for her and so he thought he was cheating on him with a manlier dude. He was connecting the dots, "is that why you always look like you're thinking about someone else when you're with me?" he practically yelled.

Rachel was amaze of how he came up with something like that. Then she scolded herself, this was not the time to be amaze of her boyfriend's, scratch that enrage boyfriend's creative mind. "Wait Finn that is not the reason why I said that…"

"No Rachel stop trying to put ideas in my head that aren't even true and you know what I am outa here. I am tired of just talking to myself. I need a girlfriend that listens to me and not think I am a freaking girl!" with that Finn left.

*Present Time*

After Finn left, Rachel was dumbfounded. She didn't know if the event that just happened minutes ago were real. She pinched herself and then she realize they were real causing her to cry. Everything was just going fine until she had to blurt out about Finn and her being both girls why would she even say that? Oh yea she thought Finn was Quinn and oh boy…

She was crying because she couldn't believe she could hurt Finn this much. Even though she likes Quinn, Finn was her boyfriend and she still cares for him. She couldn't think of anyone to call because everyone she knew was busy. She mindlessly grabbed her phone and dialed a familiar number. The person didn't answer and she looked at her phone to check who she just called. She said that if this person doesn't answer the second time, then she will forget about her.

Suddenly, on the third ring she heard a familiar voice answer the phone "Hey Rachel what's up?" She was surprised how happy she became to just hear Quinn's voice and that made her stop crying.

Then she noticed that the blonde sounded breathless so she asked if she was interrupting anything and if so, she will just call back tomorrow. The blonde denied she was doing anything and so she asked Rachel if something happened. That's when Rachel remembered what she did to Finn and started crying out again and telling Quinn, Finn broke up with her.


	4. Chapter 4 : Is Honesty The Best Policy?

Girl Crush

**A/N: Remember this is an AU and OOC.**

**Pairings : Eventually Faberry**

**Disclaimer : Nada**

**Chapter 4 : Is Honesty Really The Best Policy?**

**SPV**

Santana was having the best time of her life, being in between two gorgeous blondes and not having to give a damn about anything. The blonde in front of her wrapped her arms around her neck and brought her in for a the other girl behind her continued to press her hot centre on her ass. Her moans were getting swallowed by the other girl, she couldn't take it anymore and decided to bring the two girls up the stairs. On her way up the stairs, she crashed into a pissed off Angela. She grabbed her arm and asked "Hey Angela are you ok? Did anyone try to force themselves on you, tell me and I'll ends them."

Angela deflated and said, "No San… sigh… don't worry about it, I think I'm just going to go home now, I'll just call you tomorrow morning or something". Then she ran downstairs pushing people out of her way and out to the front door and drove away.

Santana became sober right after seeing Ann like that and so she left the two horny girls and headed to her room where she saw Ann come out from. She opened the door to her room expecting a drunk teenage boy masturbating, but ended up seeing Quinn talking on the phone. She thought what the fuck is she doing? Then she heard her say "Hey Rachel don't worry It will be fine". At that San interrupted by clearing her throat Ahem!

Quinn looked behind her to see who interrupted her call with Rachel, when she saw Santana's face she said, "Hey Rachel I'm sorry, but do you mind if I call you back later or tomorrow… ok… thanks bye…". She set aside her phone and turned to Santana "S… what do you want? You could have talked to me later… why are you giving me that look?"

"Q i just saw ann leaving this room looking very pissed and thought that someone tried molesting her or something."

Quinn immidiately asked "is she ok? where is she?"

"She went home Quinn, and said she'll call me tomorrow or something…" sigh. " What did you guys do anyway? and why where you talking to rachel in the middle of a party?"

Quinn sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "well me and Angie were having a heated moment… on your bed… and then my phone suddenly rings… I ignored it the first time and was about to you know… keep doing what I was doing with angie until it rang again. I saw it was Rachel so I picked up and asked what's wrong".

Santana wanted to slap Quinn across the face for what she did but decided against it " wow Q… you were about to get down and dirty with Ann but nooo you just had to answer your fucking phone. how could you do that to Ann?"

" I know San im sorry… I knew she would get pissed off and leave when I answered the phone and said 'what's up' I did say sorry before she left though."

"Q i know you have feelings for Rachel but she has a boyfriend" Quinn looked at santana like she was a deer caught in headlights

"wha..How did you know?"

"Quinn i'm your sister from another mister and plus we have known each other for a long ass time"

Quinn looked at Santana and decided to tell her what Rachel told her. Santana just listened and at the end said, "that's great the midget's now single and you can tell her how you feel". Quinn glared at her friend and warned her to not call Rachel a midget.

"but San what am i going to do with Angie? I don't want her to be mad at me"

She said "well tomorrow we are going to her house and say that you are very sorry and that you like another girl and she was the one that called you last night."

Santana decided to end the party and kick everyone out so she and Quinn can go to sleep and wake up early tomorrow morning to go to Ann's house. When Santana saw Quinn fall asleep, she decided to do Quinn a favor and call Angie and explain what happened.

* * *

><p>The Next Day<p>

Santana woke Quinn up at 8 in the morning and they just left after taking a shower. Precious decided to stay behind to clean up the house, while Quinn and Santana headed to Angela's house. On the way, Santana called her saying she was coming over to check on her.

Once Quinn and Santana reached the front door Quinn started having second thoughts and decides to walk away. Santana grabs her before she runs away and rings the doorbell.

Angela opens the door and was greeted by Santana and Quinn. "Hey guys come in" she hugs Santana and tried to avoid Quinn. Quinn just sighs and feels like a douche.

"Do you guys want anything, did you guys eat breakfast yet?" Angela asks.

"Yea sure, did you eat yet?" asked Quinn

Angela looks at Quinn and was debating if she should talk to the girl, but Quinn was giving her this cute apologetic look and so she replies "No not yet want to help me make us some breakfast?"

"Sure hey San you should just stay there and wait for us to finish" Santana gives Quinn two thumbs up and winks at her. Quinn just shakes her head and follows Angela to the kitchen.

"So… ummm… I wanted to talk about last night" Quinn starts and looks at Angela

Sigh "Look Quinn, Santana told me everything and don't worry I forgive you".

"But… then why did you ignore me at the door?".

"Well… it still hurts you know… we were about to have sex and suddenly you stop and leave me all hot and bothered".

Quinn blushes and says a weak apology "So we ok then?".

"Yea, but you know if things don't work out with that other chick, I'm still available" Angela sends Quinn a wink.

After that, the two of them go back to their old selves and they finish making their breakfast. The three finishes they're breakfast and Angela asks, "Hey so I was wondering what type of girl I lost to?"

Quinn looks at her and begins "well first of all she is a really talented singer, she is nice, cute, very friendly, and has legs legs to die for". She finishes with a dreamy look.

Santana just laughs at her and says, "I agree she has the most amazing legs I have ever seen and that's coming from me". Quinn and Santana decides to hang out with Angela a bit longer and they end up in her backyard sunbathing. Angela comes out of her house with a really hot bikini and Quinn tries not to leer at the girl. Santana can't help chuckle at Quinn.

Luckily for them they were wearing short shorts and a shirt and just finished putting on some sunscreen. Angela walks up to them and sits to the only available lounging chair, which is next to Quinn. She asks "Hey Quinn this might be weird but since your next to me can you put some sunscreen on me?". Quinn gulps and just nods, not trusting her voice to reply.

She applies the sunscreen on Angela's smooth tan back and earns her a moan from the girl. Quinn gets up and says "I think that should be enough, I'm going to get in the pool to cool off".

Angela and Santana laughs and continue to lounge. After a couple of minute Santana gets up to get something to drink and asks the other girls if they want anything.

Angela says "I just want a bottle of water" and Quinn get the same thing Angela's getting. Once Santana got in the house, Quinn decides she's finish cooling off and gets out the pool. Angela's mouth dropped at seeing Quinn taking off her shirt leaving her with only her bra. Her mouth waters at those toned abs that she touched the night before. She tries to clear off her mind when Quinn sat next to her. She mumbles "Damn it, why does she have to be so hot".


	5. Chapter 5 : Last Day

**Girl Crush**

**A/N: Remember this is an AU and OOC.**

**A/N 2: Angela is Santana's friend and she calls her Ann, while Quinn calls her Angie.**

**Pairings : Eventually Faberry**

**Disclaimer : Nada**

**Chapter 5: Last Day**

The following day Quinn decided to call Rachel and see how she's doing with the break-up.

"Hello" answered a brunette on the other line

"Hey Rach it's me Quinn"

"Oh hey Quinn, how is it there in Columbus?"

"It's fine over here, how about you, how are you doing?"

"Well… I am ok, I have been keeping myself distracted to keep my mind from thinking about Finn"

Quinn hears her sigh and says "Hey don't worry I'll be back by tomorrow and we can have a girl's night"

"That sounds fun I can't wait to see you, I've missed you… and everyone here too"

Quinn lit up when Rachel said she missed her but instantly deflated when she mentioned everyone too.

"I miss you guys too so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup see you tomorrow Quinn"

Quinn went downstairs to find Santana and Precious just lying down on the sofa looking up at the ceiling. Santana and Precious found themselves at home being bored with nothing to do. Suddenly Quinn jumps on them and exclaims "Guys it's my last day here come on! We have to do something!"

"*Sigh* Quinn's right Santana, aren't you supposed to be a badass and badasses aren't supposed to be bored" Precious tells Santana

"Hey we are not bored, we're just relaxing so we can party all out tonight" said Santana

"Where we going?" asked Quinn

"Well Ann invited us to go with her to a new club that just opened in downtown"

"A club? How are we going to get in S we are underage"

"Precious, Precious, oh my dear cousin it is a new club that just opened and Ann said they won't be checking our I.D.'s because she knows the bouncer that works there and he can get us in"

"That is so cool! Wait hey San how am I going to act around Angie after what happened?"

"Quinn I thought you guys are cool with each other?"

"We are but I can't stop thinking about me ditching her to answer my phone" Sigh

"Q-ball just act normal and don't think about it"

"Fine! But what are we going to do until then? We still have 8 hours until we have to leave"

"Hmm… are you planning to buy anything for your friends *coughs Rachel* back in Lima?"

"Oh yea I should get Rachel something to cheer her up come on guys let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>MALL<strong>

After a couple of hours walking from store to store Quinn saw the perfect gift to buy Rachel. It was a golden star necklace and Rachel loves stars. Santana saw Quinn buying the gift and told her "I'm sure Rachel will be flying to your arms when you give her that necklace Q". Quinn rolls her eyes but smiles.

"Come on guys I'm hungry let's go get something to eat" said Precious

As they were heading to the food court, Quinn's phone beeped telling her she had a new text. She checked her phone and saw it was from Rachel she opens the text and reads it

**Hey so I was wondering what time will you get back here in Lima? –R**

Quinn couldn't help the big grin that came across her face after she read Rachel's text. She's excited that she and Rachel are going to hang out the whole day, just the two of them.

**Oh I am probably going get there around 1 pm, do you want to go to your house or want to meet at my house? –Q**

**Umm… you should head to my house since my parents aren't home and we can just stay in and watch some movies or something :D –R**

Quinn started blushing when she read that they will be alone at Rachel's house. When she was about to reply back she crashed into somebody. She looks up and growls "Hey! Watch where you're going".

"Whoa! Calm down Quinn, you were the one that was texting while walking" Angela says with a playful tone in her voice

Quinn blushes even more and mumbles a "Sorry". She expected Santana to make fun of her but when she looks around she sees she's by herself and not in the food court.

Angela must have seen her confused look and ask "Hey are you here by yourself? Where's Santana and Precious?"

Quinn looks at her and says "I must have lost them while I was texting, we were heading to the food court to get something to eat"

"Oh cool I was heading there too come on I'll go with you". The two of them started having a light conversation and Quinn noticed that Angela hasn't given up on her yet, since she bluntly flirts with her.

When they get to the food court Santana comes up to them and says "Quinn where did you go? When I turned around you were gone. Oh hey Ann"

Quinn just tells her that she saw something in a store and went to check it out and saw Angela there. She didn't want to tell Santana that she got lost because she was too busy focusing on her phone, texting Rachel. Oh crap! Rachel. She instantly gets out her phone and text back saying

**Hey sorry for the late reply and that sounds like fun your house it is xD -Q**

Rachel's reply came instantly

**It's fine you were probably hanging out with Santana, I'll let you go now but tomorrow I will have you all to myself Miss Fabray ;D –R**

Quinn turned as red as a tomato and that cause Santana to raise an eyebrow at her and grabs her phone. "Hey! San give that back!"

Santana quickly reads the text and gives Quinn back her phone "Dang girl good job". Angela looks at Quinn but decides to not ask.

They all ate at the food court and then headed to Santana's house. Since Angela was dropped off by her cousin Mason, she got a ride from the three. Santana gave her a dress because she didn't feel like dropping her off at her house. After an hour they all headed off to the new club.

They just headed straight to the door, passing people shooting them glares. The bouncer that Angela knew was her cousin Mason that just let them in. They found a table in the back and Angela was treating them because it was Quinn's last night there. When their drinks arrived they all cheered and gulp their shots.

After drinking a couple of more shots they headed to the dance floor. Angela grabbed Quinn's wrist and followed Santana and Precious to the middle. Quinn was worried that something might happen with her and Angela but notice she was keeping a safe distance from Quinn. Santana came up behind her and whispered "come on Quinn it's your last night here, you should live a little, you're not with Rachel and look how hot Ann is"

Quinn saw someone grinding with Angie and felt a little jealous, she was pushed by Santana towards the two and she pulled Angie closer to her body. The song changed and Angela lit up "I love this song" she started going with the beat of the music. Quinn was hesitant and left a little bit of space between their bodies. Angela grabbed Quinn's neck to pull her closer and whispered "Come on Quinn just this night like the song say just 'dance the night away'". The music picked up on the beat and Quinn just let her body go with the music and dance

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la _

_Tonight we gon' be hit on the floor_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la la la _

_Tonight we gon' be hit on the floor_

Angela was flushed against Quinn's front and was grinding her ass to Quinn's front. Quinn grabbed her hips and sways their hips with the rhythm of the song.

_And keep on rockin', rock it on the floor_

_If you're a criminal, kill it on the floor_

_Steal it quick on the floor, on the floor_

At this Angela bent down and Quinn moaned at seeing Angela's ass. They were both sweating and dancing to the beat of the music. As Angela got up, Quinn turned her around and slid her leg between Angela's legs and Angela did the same. Angela grinded against Quinn's leg and she moaned when she felt how wet the girl was. As the music stopped, they looked at each other's eyes and saw how dark and turned on the other was.

Suddenly Quinn was being dragged across the dance floor towards the bathroom by Angela. As soon as they got in the bathroom Angela locked the door and stared at Quinn. She gave a pleading look. Quinn said "Angie you know I like someone else right?"

"I don't mind it's the last time we're seeing each other and your single I am single so you're not cheating on her." Angela sounded desperate

"Fine but I'll be the one taking care of you". Right after she said that she lunged for Angela's lips and sucked on her bottom lip. They went against the sink and Quinn hoisted her so she can sit on the sink. Angela wrapped her legs to Quinn's body pulling her closer. Quinn slid her hand under Angela's shirt and pulled up her bra grabbing on of her breast. Angela moaned and grabbed Quinn's head and beckoned her to suck her nipple.

Quinn lifted up her shirt and sucked on a hard nipple. With her other hand she fondled the other breast pulling on the girl's nipple. She switched and sucked the other nipple and gently bit it between her teeth and running her tongue over it. Quinn put a little distance between their bodies so she can grab the girl's panties and pull them down. She can feel Angela's heat radiating off her centre. As she got nearer she looked into her eyes and Angela kissed Quinn. She carefully put in a finger and started pumping in and out. Angela was moaning and had her arms around Quinn's neck. She told Quinn to add another finger and Quinn added her middle finger and began going faster.

She felt the girls walls clenching tighter around her fingers and she knows the girls close. She sped up her pace making sure her palm hits Angela's clit. She felt her walls clenching around her fingers telling her she was almost coming. Quinn thrusted her palm harder to her clit causing her to climax. She waited for her to come down from her high and slowly pulled out her fingers and wiped them on her dress. Angela looked up to her and asked "Are you sure you're knew at this because that was amazing".

Quinn smirked and told her "Yes I am and you're the first girl I did that too" she smiled and added " I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship".

Angela smiled sadly and said "Don't worry it won't I just wish I was the girl you liked" sigh

They slowly got out of the bathroom and headed over the their table. They ordered a few more drinks and saw Santana coming up to them. Santana collapsed across Quinn and Angela's lap and said "this is the best night of my life" they both snicker at her and looked for Precious so they can head home.

* * *

><p><strong>The Song was by Jennifer Lopez - On The Floor<strong>


End file.
